


This is just the prelude

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akiryu [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Footsies, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Ryuji wants to get Akira worked up, only briefly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Ryuji wants to make Akira worked up and Ann has some ideas.Who knew footsies could be so effective?





	This is just the prelude

This was torture, Akira thought while his boyfriend sat opposite him. For some reason, Ryuji had been acting a little strange. Their hug had that had lasted almost a decade and the kiss Ryuji gave to his collarbone (Ryuji knew they were sensitive) rang some alarm bells. Now, Ryuji was sitting opposite to him instead of next to him, even though Ryuji was the one who liked snuggling into Akira so much (Akira liked it too, but chose to hide it). _And_ Ryuji kept winking, rubbing Akira’s arm and biting his lip.

All of his strange actions left Akira feeling quite horny, which, judging by Ryuji’s smug look, was exactly what Ryuji was aiming for. Well, he wouldn’t crack.

Ryuji felt his heart pounding but kept a straight face. Ann’s idea was surprisingly effective, he could see Akira’s self-control slowly ebbing away.

“You have to stir him up sometimes, Ryuji. Make him all hot and bothered!” Ann had said, not at all embarrassed. He had blushed and claimed it was impossible, but here he was, doing exactly what he thought was impossible. Ann had gone over the plan over and over again, describing what to do and how to be subtle. Ryuji made a mental note to buy Ann crepes some time.

Now he had to get down to business.

Leblanc was empty and closed, perfect for Ryuji’s plan. Just as Akira took a sip of his coffee, Ryuji slowly rubbed his foot against Akira’s leg. Akira jumped a little but kept his composure.

“So, how’s your training going?” Akira asked, his voice steady and calm but his hand was shaking ever-so-slightly.

“Good, I guess,” Ryuji answered, moving his foot up, relishing the look on Akira’s face. Akira was refusing to crack though and carried on the conversation through gritted teeth.

“I see, it seems like-” his breath caught in his throat as Ryuji’s foot travelled even higher. “It-it seems like it’s going w-well.”

Ryuji smirked. If Akira thought that it was almost over, he was dead wrong. Slowly and carefully, he rested his foot just next to Akira’s crotch, enough to frustrate Akira but not enough to make him feel good. Akira blushed and took a huge gulp of coffee to distract himself. Then, Ryuji shifted his foot and pressed gently, sending a shockwave of feelings up Akira’s spine. He twitched and instinctively grinded against Ryuji’s foot, wanting more friction. Ryuji instead lifted his foot off and shook his head. If Akira wanted anything, he had to keep still. Akira groaned in frustration and arousal but remained still.

“Aren’t you gonna finish that coffee, _Joker_?” The use of his code name went straight to Akira’s cock and he felt the urge to grind again, to get some friction, to cum but Ryuji wouldn’t let him. He was still going at a ridiculous, frustratingly slow pace. Akira took deep breaths to try and calm him down, trying to ignore the blood rushing to his face and his cock.

Then, the door opened loudly, revealing Futaba. Akira quickly gave Ryuji a warning look, but he smiled and winked, increasing the pressure to watch Akira squirm.

“So, like there’s this new game out and I really want it so will you go to Akihabara with me? I asked Yusuke, but he said no and you’re my only hope! Please?” Futaba rambled, oblivious to Akira’s very big problem.

“Yea-yeah…” Akira managed to force out, his breathing uneven.

“You don’t look so good,” Futaba said. “Is something wrong? Have you been attacked by a virus?”

“I-I’m fine…”

“If you say so…See you later!” she chirped cheerily, leaving Leblanc.

Ryuji kept his foot moving. Akira, determined to not let Ryuji get the better of him, picked up his coffee and tried to take a sip, even though it was impossible to keep his composure long enough to drink anything. He kept having to bite his lip to stop any sounds coming out as that would only spur on Ryuji.

“Having fun, Joker?” Ryuji asked, a smug smile plastered on his face and a mischievous glint twinkling in his eyes.

Akira had had enough. Dropping his cup to the floor, he stood up and dragged Ryuji upstairs. He pinned Ryuji to the wall so that his back was facing Akira and whispered in his ear.

“Do you have any _idea_ what I want to do to you now?” he grinded against Ryuji’s leg, enjoying the muffled moan he got in response. “Do you know what that did to me?”

Ryuji could certainly feel the effect he had had on Akira and felt his cock harden in response. He bit his lip to stifle another moan as Akira’s hands wandered up his shirt and down his pants, his touch feather-light and teasing. Suddenly, Akira turned him around and kissed him passionately, hands still exploring.

“I think you’d better be punished… _Skull_.”

“So, did it work?” Ann asked eagerly, noticing the fact that Ryuji was wearing his Shujin turtleneck for once. That meant…

“We’re at a Phantom Thieves meeting!” he hissed, then leant closer. “But yes, if you really want to know.”

“Well, I already kinda knew since Akira keeps looking at your hidden neck with a satisfied smirk.” She smiled coyly. “So, what exactly did you do?”

“ANN!”


End file.
